Que Banana é esssaaaaa?
Nunca coloque sua banana na geladeira! '' '' Isso é interessante.' Depois de ler isto, você nunca vai olhar para uma banana da mesma maneira novamente.' A banana contém três açúcares naturais - sacarose, frutose e glicose, combinados com fibra. A banana dá uma instantânea e substancial elevação da energia. Pesquisas provam que apenas duas bananas fornecem energia suficiente para um treino de 90 minutos extenuantes. Não é à toa que a banana é a fruta número um dos maiores atletas do mundo. Mas energia não é a única forma de uma banana poder nos ajudar a manter a forma. Pode também nos ajudar a curar ou prevenir um grande número de doenças. Tornando-se uma obrigação adicionar a banana à nossa dieta diária. ' ' Depressão: De acordo com recente pesquisa realizada pela MIND, entre pessoas que sofrem de depressão, as pessoas se sentiam melhores após ter comido uma banana. Isto porque a banana contém triptofano, um tipo de proteína que o corpo converte em seratonina, reconhecida por relaxar, melhorar o seu humor e, geralmente, fazem você se sentir mais feliz. ' 'TPM Esqueça as pílulas - coma uma banana. A vitamina B6 regula os níveis de glicose no sangue, que podem afetar seu humor. ' 'Anemia: contendo muito ferro, bananas estimulam a produção de hemoglobina no sangue e ajudam nos casos de anemia. ' 'Pressão Arterial: Este fruto tropical é muito rico em potássio, mas reduzido em sódio, tornando-a perfeita para combater a pressão alta. Tanto é assim, que a Food and Drug Administration nos Estados Unidos, permitiu que a indústria da banana oficialmente informasse ao publico, que ao comer essa fruta, ela poderá reduzir o risco de pressão alta e infarto. Cérebro: 200 estudantes da escola Twickenham na Inglaterra tiveram ajuda nos exames este ano, comendo bananas no café da manhã, lanche e almoço em uma tentativa de elevar sua capacidade mental. A pesquisa mostrou que o elevado teor de potássio na banana, pode ajudar a aprendizagem, tornando os alunos mais alertas. Constipação: com elevado teor de fibra, incluir bananas na dieta pode ajudar a normalizar as funções intestinais, ajudando a superar o problema sem recorrer a laxantes. ' 'Ressaca: uma das formas mais rápidas de curar uma ressaca é fazer uma vitamina de banana, adoçado com mel. A banana acalma o estômago e, com a ajuda do mel aumenta os níveis de açúcar no sangue, enquanto o leite suaviza e reidrata o sistema. Azia: elas têm efeito antiácido natural no organismo, por isso, se você sofre de azia, experimente comer uma banana para aliviar. Enjôo matinal: comer uma banana entre as refeições ajuda a manter os níveis de açúcar no sangue elevado e evita as náuseas. ' 'Picadas de mosquito: antes do creme para picada de inseto, experimente esfregar a zona afetada com a parte interna da casca da banana. Muitas pessoas acham excelentes para reduzir o inchaço e a irritação. ' ' Nervos: Bananas são ricas em vitaminas do complexo B que ajuda a acalmar o sistema nervoso.Excesso de peso e no trabalho? Estudos do Instituto de Psicologia na Áustria mostram que a pressão no trabalho leva à excessiva ingestão de alimentos como chocolate e biscoitos. Estudando 5000 pacientes em hospitais, pesquisadores concluíram que os mais obesos eram os que mais sofriam de pressão alta e ataques de ansiedade. O relatório desse estudo, concluiu que: para evitar que comamos biscoitos e doces quando estamos ansiosos, então é necessário que se coma alimentos ricos em carboidratos a cada duas horas para manter níveis estáveis de açúcar no sangue, e é aí que entra a nossa querida banana. Úlceras:' '''A banana é usada na dieta diária contra desordens intestinais pela sua textura macia e suavidade. É a única fruta crua que pode ser comida sem desgaste em casos de úlcera crônica. Também neutraliza a acidez e reduz a irritação, protegendo as paredes do estômago. ' 'Controle de temperatura:' Muitas culturas vêem a banana como fruta 'refrescante', que pode reduzir tanto a temperatura física como emocional de mulheres grávidas. Na Tailândia, por exemplo, as grávidas comem bananas para os bebês nascerem com temperatura baixa. '''Seasonal Affective Disorder (SAD): a' banana auxilia os que sofrem SAD, porque contêm a vitamina B6 e Triptofano, que nos acalma e nos faz ficar bem humorados. ' 'Fumar e Uso do Tabaco: As bananas podem ajudar as pessoas que tentam deixar de fumar. Vitaminas - A, B6 e B12, assim como o potássio e magnésio, ajudam o corpo a recuperar dos efeitos da retirada da nicotina. ' 'Stress: O potássio é um mineral vital, que ajuda a normalizar os batimentos cardíacos, levando oxigênio ao cérebro e regula o equilíbrio de água no corpo. Quando estamos estressados, nossa taxa metabólica se eleva, reduzindo os níveis de potássio que podem ser reequilibrado com a ajuda da banana, que é rica em potássio. ' 'Enfarto: de acordo com pesquisa publicado no New England Journal of Medicine, comer bananas como parte de uma dieta regular, pode reduzir o risco de morte por enfarto em até 40%! ' 'Verrugas: os interessados em alternativas naturais juram que se quiser eliminar verrugas, pegar um pedaço de casca de banana e colocá-lo sobre a verruga, com o lado amarelo para fora. Segure cuidadosamente a casca no local com esparadrapo! Assim, a banana é um remédio natural para muitos males. Quando você compará-lo com uma maçã, tem quatro vezes mais proteínas, duas vezes mais carboidratos, três vezes mais fósforo, cinco vezes mais vitamina A e ferro e o dobro das outras vitaminas e minerais. Também é rica em potássio e é um dos alimentos mais valiosos para nossa saúde. Então talvez seja hora de mudar essa frase em inglês, tão conhecida: 1 apple a day, keep the doctor away, e que nós traduzindo deveríamos usar: "Uma banana por dia mantém o doutor sem freguesia!" '''PASSE PARA OS AMIGOS' PS: Bananas devem ser a razão pela qual os macacos são tão felizes o tempo todo! Vou acrescentar uma dica aqui; quer um brilho rápido nos sapatos? Pegue a parte de DENTRO da casca da banana e esfregue diretamente sobre o sapato... Passe após, um pano seco. Fruto incrível!''' Category:Nutrição Category:Alimentação